sslw_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Uhh.. yeah.
9:35MrYokaiAndWatch902WOOT! BACK ON CHAT! *9:38BattleReviewshi *Ok! So you've got 1 guess left for Vol! *Vol: Fire/??? *9:40MrYokaiAndWatch902oh yeah *mmm *not rock *hmm *volume *water...? *well *9:41BattleReviewsNope. *1/2 Guess left *9:42MrYokaiAndWatch902so yeah, it seems like tsritw gone hard on two people who thought twoey was holding a cigar *9:42BattleReviews1 of them was me, yeah. *9:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... *9:42BattleReviewsWhat? *9:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Light can't be a great choice... Vol doesn't sound like a steel tank... Grass and Paper are horrible typings for that... *Maybe VOL IS A VOLCANIC LIQUID! SLIME! *9:43BattleReviewsNo, *it was Electric *Based of VolT *9:44MrYokaiAndWatch902OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *So any dumb stuff happened with TSRITW? *9:45BattleReviewsWell, i said that Twoey was holding a Cigar, *but corrected me that it was a... Something related with darts *9:46MrYokaiAndWatch902KoolGal was also a victim of the "Twoey is holding a cigar"... *9:46BattleReviewsAh, *but cmon, *How does that look like a Blowdart gun? *9:47MrYokaiAndWatch902(shrug) *9:47BattleReviewsIt looks more like a Cigar than a Blowdart gun *it's way too thicc and short for that! *Oh, and who uses a blowdart gun with 1 hand? *No one! *Not even Coal would do such thing. *9:49MrYokaiAndWatch902https://numberblocks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList *That blows my mind. *https://numberblocks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2605:6000:3443:1800:48B2:FE62:C12E:E474 This fandom user gets blown up by TSRITW for just asking questions about how the heck ten can be a rockt. *https://numberblocks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList *Oh wait. *"Being a FANDOM user" *9:50BattleReviewsoh, and more here: *TSRITW blocking someone for being DUMB *TSRITW, i know a dumber example. Aka the creator of RA which thinks that Bushes and trees can survive the cold *block that kind of person. *>Being a FANDOM user) *So are you, TSRITW *even the owner of FANDOM is a FANDOM user *are you looking for a recipe for trouble or something? *>Unacceptable username *9:55MrYokaiAndWatch902For who? *for who *lag *9:55BattleReviewsfor this person https://numberblocks.wikia.com/wiki/User:78e54yituaw45gtyrudkewyrtsyaw3uiyr7tyh4376syy78ts4 *While yes, there are others which are examples which deserve to be Blocked because of containing a swear word. *9:58MrYokaiAndWatch902I guess. *And did I forget the unnecessary amount of random captions? Such as "...HOUSE!"? *I'm just doing my job at Numberblocks wiki to keep every people TSRITW thinks are spammers out, *10:00BattleReviewsBe happy he doesn't ruin our times in chat by randomly entering here *unlike that pesky one Which came in at random *10:01MrYokaiAndWatch902KoolGal? *10:01BattleReviewsyeah *10:05MrYokaiAndWatch902Battle *I dare you to make your own alphabet characters. *10:07BattleReviewsHow tho? *10:13MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *Well, it's simple. *Just make 26 characters. One of each starts with a letter. *Example: Ahpla, Bassy, Cracke *10:19BattleReviewsoh, you mean Name the letters of the Alphabet *Well, i can name em *gimme an example and i'm going for it *10:21MrYokaiAndWatch902A *10:21BattleReviewsAn... *...shine *10:22MrYokaiAndWatch902B. *10:25BattleReviewsB = Ben *10:26MrYokaiAndWatch902C. *10:28BattleReviewsC = Compale *also... are we referring to Alphablocks? *10:32MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *Like this. https://numberblocks.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TSRITW/ULTIMATE_ALPHABET_COMPARISON *10:33BattleReviewsoh... *Nevermind *Scrap the challenge, i just don't want to do that. *10:39MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *10:42BattleReviewsbut.. what should we do? *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh *How about help me with EXP. *10:44BattleReviewsof course *What needs to be with EXP? *10:46MrYokaiAndWatch902Kabloom and Drummy *10:46BattleReviewsFor Mission 1-1-2 i assume *10:47MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes. *10:48BattleReviewsKabloom: 44 *excluding wave 2/4 *Drummy: 12 *10:58MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *10:59BattleReviewsAnyways... do you wanna do the Second Quiz? *10:59MrYokaiAndWatch902ye *10:59BattleReviewsAllright! *Question 1: When was Portal RPG Released on the wiki? *11:01MrYokaiAndWatch902June 23 *11:02BattleReviewsCorrect! *Who played the game first and when? *(thats question 2) *11:05MrYokaiAndWatch902AnotherDeletdAccount *Aka this guy https://delet.wikia.com/wiki/User:Deletd08182018 *11:07BattleReviewsWhen? *11:08MrYokaiAndWatch902The same date Portal RPG was released. *11:10BattleReviewsWrong. *11:10MrYokaiAndWatch902What's wrong? *11:10BattleReviews2 1/2 more guesses *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902Portal RPG was released on June 23th. *11:11BattleReviewsyes, *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902Deletd is also DeathPreventer. *11:11BattleReviewsbut for me, it is desplayed at June 24th *displayed* *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *11:11BattleReviewsbut... you know what? *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902for me its displayed june 23 *11:11BattleReviewsTimezones is trying to hinder *So... for this... *you will still have your 3 guesses *and you are allowed to move on. *11:12MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *11:12BattleReviewsWhat is the first ever enemy encountered? *(Question 3) *11:15MrYokaiAndWatch902...slime *11:16BattleReviewsyup. *What was originally gonna be the boss for Portal 2? *who* *(Question 4) *11:17MrYokaiAndWatch902Evil Mind? *11:18BattleReviewsNope. *2 guesses left *11:24MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *11:33BattleReviewswhat? *11:37MrYokaiAndWatch902busy *11:38BattleReviewsoh, k *12:03MrYokaiAndWatch902kinda bk *12:04BattleReviewsok *12:06MrYokaiAndWatch902Well... Super Smash Flash 2 VS Super Smash Bros Ultimate. *12:08BattleReviewsi think SSBU is better *however, SSF2 is WIP *maybe we get an update where we get to play in The World Of Light, or similiar to that. *12:11MrYokaiAndWatch902well it does have a new type of smash *and waluigi as a smash fighter *12:12BattleReviewsSure, Playing in a football field, and in a Basketball field *but... let's do a comparison. *And see who is better *1. Characters *12:14MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *ssf2 is in beta so it has less characters than SSBU *12:14BattleReviewsWell, we have Goku, Pikachu, even Sandbag, *And we also have Waluigi coming up, aswell as Expansion characters *but... including them feels cheating, as it can be anyone and everything. *But yeah, it has a good roster *no real Echo-fighter too! *12:16MrYokaiAndWatch902yeh! *12:16BattleReviewsAs for Smash Ultimate... *it's filled mostly with Echo Fighters *And don't let me get started on friggen DAISY *So yeah, SSF2 beats SSBU, despite SSBU having more characters *12:19MrYokaiAndWatch902yeah *the new characters are mostly ECHO FIGHTERS!! *12:19BattleReviewsyup *12:20MrYokaiAndWatch9022. Allies from the Ally Capsule *12:20BattleReviewsthey are kinda the same *minus Waluigi of course, *We also got beedrill. *12:23MrYokaiAndWatch902That's from the pokeball. *But oh well. *3. Stages *Most of them were overhauled. *So yeah, their used to be cannons in Gangplank Galleon. *12:26BattleReviewsAlso, i think SSF2 is better *SSBU already has things SSF2 has *Hazard off and on option to name one *12:27MrYokaiAndWatch902But... *Their is COOL new character.s *Black Mage! Heck! *Hopefully Spring Man from ARMS for Smash. *Same with Arle. *Too bad we CAN'T REQUEST. *12:30BattleReviewsbut yeah, SSF2 takes a point *4. Modes *12:32MrYokaiAndWatch902We got Arena, Special Smash. *SSBU has Tourney and such *But hey. *12:34BattleReviewsSSBU also has an ENTIRE GAME *aka World of Light *where we are in 3 Worlds which is 1 world enough to fill up as the whole game. *12:37MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay... *So uhh, for SSF2... *12:38BattleReviewsthey only have Classic mode *12:41MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh yea *12:43BattleReviewsso SSBU wins now! *12:45MrYokaiAndWatch9025 *uhh *12:46BattleReviews... no idea what we should add *12:49MrYokaiAndWatch902how about *what characters *characters why not *12:50BattleReviewswe already did that *12:50MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh movesets *12:51BattleReviewsohh, k *12:53MrYokaiAndWatch902hmm *WARIO *wario moveset *Wario's Neutral Special *Battl? *1:02BattleReviewshi *well, SSF2 is better *since it makes more sense *1:05MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes. *I mean Wario's side special in SSF2 is a bash. *SSB? It's a rarely used motorcycle. *1:11BattleReviewsyup *SSF2 gets a point and wins *1:15MrYokaiAndWatch902yeet *1:19BattleReviewsin for question 4? *1:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Their used to be Smash Balls in SSF2. But they were accordingly removed. *1:33BattleReviewsY? *1:36MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *i think they needed to update it *No worries! It'll return. *1:37BattleReviewshopefully *1:42MrYokaiAndWatch902Ye... *Wonder how we unlock Rayman. *Pichu, as you mentioned, isn't a real Echo-fighter. *Because Pichu can now go into a discharged state when he takes too much damage. *Pichu in SSBU? Essentially, an echo fighter of Pikachu (KINDA) which is really horrible. *1:44BattleReviewsyup *1:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Heck Pichu in SSBU is worser than Pichu in SSF2. *1:46BattleReviewsagreed *But Melee Pichu is worse than both *1:48MrYokaiAndWatch902How? *1:51BattleReviewsHaving the worst Weight *1:58MrYokaiAndWatch902https://sslw-forever.fandom.com/wiki/SSLW_Forever! *So yeah.. *Doyen. *Doyen will come with Synchro. *So yeah... any guesses? *Okay... you got three tries to guess all elements. Ready? READY! *Element 1: Cerebral *What element is this? *2:02BattleReviewssorry, but i don't wanna, sadly *besides, we already did that *2:04MrYokaiAndWatch902Okee... *Guess I can spoil stuff. Promise you don't tell others this? *2:08BattleReviewsi promise *''That's where the chat cuts off. Their were spoilers I don't want to spoil.'' Category:Blog posts